


December 8, 1980

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An unspeakable tragedy..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 8, 1980

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble

They were watching Monday Night Football when they heard the news.

"An unspeakable tragedy..." intoned Cosell, "...rushed to the Roosevelt Hospital, dead on arrival." They stared at each other in disbelief.

Later, they listened as Cronkite reported the facts: four shots to the back, allegedly at the hands of a deranged fan.

All that music, gone.

Hutch tried to play "Imagine," but couldn't. He was lost in the nightmare of another shooting, another body bleeding out on the pavement.

"Our story has a different ending, babe."

Hutch leaned into the strong, reassuring arms gratefully and nodded. "Happily ever after, Starsk."


End file.
